


Phil's Adventures in Wonderland

by SonjaBlayde



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaBlayde/pseuds/SonjaBlayde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Alice in Wonderland AU. Phil falls down a rabbit hole and ends up in a fantasy world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Phil was sitting on a log by the river and was beginning to get very bored of the book he was reading. "Why did I ever start reading this again in the first place?" he thought out loud. "I read this book like a hundred times already." He decided to finally stop reading, closed the book and set it down next to him. He was staring at the beautiful scenery, enjoying the calming sound of the river flowing down as a gentle breeze hitting his face, until something caught his attention in the corner of his eye.

He looked to his left and there he saw, a cute, white, fluffy rabbit, staring at him. "Aw, look at the cute rabbit." he cooed before noticing something strange about this rabbit. Phil realized that this particular rabbit was wearing a plaid waist-coat. Phil thought he was dreaming so he rubbed his eyes and started blinking a few times. He even went as far as pinching himself, letting out a yelp when he actually hurt himself from pinching himself, but the rabbit was still there. The rabbit took out a small gold pocket watch and pointed at it while still staring at Phil before putting the pocket watch back into his pocket and hopped off. Curiosity got the best of Phil and started running after the rabbit into the forest.

"Hey, wait up." Phil called to the rabbit, thinking that he can actually understand him. He felt like he was running for a while now now that he was starting to pant heavily. He finally caught up to the rabbit, but only to lose sight of him again when he noticed it go down a rather large rabbit hole. He was bent over, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath, before slowly walking up to the rabbit hole. He knelt down next to it and looked down in it. He couldn't see much in it since it was very dark but his curiosity grew more, so he leaned, leaning in too far and found himself falling into the hole.

Down, down the rabbit hole he went. It seemed it was a rather large rabbit hole when he felt like he been falling forever. A thought crossed his mind while he was falling. "If I have been falling down for this long, then this must be one huge hole. Which means...OH GOD." he gasps. "I'm gonna die. I don't want to die." He kept on repeating until, finally, he hit the ground with a loud _THUD _.__

__Phil slowly got off the ground, wincing in pain at how hard he hit the ground. "Well clearly, I'm not dead if I can still feel pain." He thinks. "But how am I still alive after falling for that long and hitting the ground so hard?"_ _

__He looks around the room once he fully got up, noticing there were doors all around the wall. He walks up to one and jiggles the handle to try to open it, but, of course, it was locked. He tried the next door but had the same result. He didn't even bother trying to open all of the doors because he assumed they were all locked._ _

__He walked back to the middle of the room when he noticed a small, glass table. How he didn't notice it there was beyond him, but there was nothing on the table except for a tiny, gold key. He takes the key and starts examining it. He stares at the key, then stares at the doors, and back at the key, thinking it might open one of the doors, but he notices the locks were too big. Or maybe the key was too small._ _

__Looking around the room again, he noticed a red, velvety curtain he didn't see the first time around. The oh-so curious Phil decided to check to see if there was anything behind it and his suspicions were right. Behind the curtain was a really tiny door that he knows he won't fit in._ _

__With the small key in hand, he knelt down at the door and stuck the key in the lock and turned it and it unlocked. Phil opened the door and a tiny beam of light came out of it. He laid on his stomach to get a better view of what was behind the door and what he saw made his jaw drop._ _

__The world behind the door was filled with bright colors from the trees and the fields of beautiful flowers. He wished he was out there rather than being stuck here in this dimly lit, dull room._ _

__With a sigh, he closed the door and got right back up. He went back to the table to set the key back down, when he noticed a small bottle with a note attached to it that said "DRINK ME." He cocked his head to the side in confusion because he knows that wasn't there before._ _

__He quickly made up his mind when he grabbed the small bottle, popped the cork and brought it to his lips. He cringe when the liquid went down his throat. "That tasted awful." he said when he noticed everything was getting bigger. "What's happening?" he started to panic as he got smaller and smaller. Once he stopped shrinking, he looked around and noticed that he was just the right height to fit into the tiny door, He ran up to it, excited that he can finally go venture out into the world, but his excitement was interrupted when he couldn't open the door. "I forgot the key." he face palmed himself. I'm an idiot."_ _

__He ran back to the table to get the key back, but noticed that it was all the way up on the table and he was way too small to reach it. He noticed something that was placed under the table "Where are all of these items coming from?" he asked himself. "Hello?! Anyone here?" he shouted, assuming there was someone else here since these items were mysteriously appearing out of nowhere. He walked up the the mysterious item, which he later saw was a slice of cake inside a small, glass box, that said 'EAT ME' on it. He didn't hesitate this time since he quickly opened the box. "If the potion made me shrink, then this probably will help me grow."_ _

__He took a bite out of the cake and made a noise of satisfaction. "Tastes a lot better than the potion." he says as he starts growing, proving his assumptions right...sort of. He reached his normal height, thinking he stopped growing, and he went to grab the key, but he kept on growing, to the point that he could barely fit in the room now._ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil finally makes it into Wonderland

Phil kept on growing until his head touched the ceiling, wincing a little as he rubbed it. He could barely fit in the small, circular room, and his clothes were too small. It's a miracle they didn't rip, which he's glad they didn't.

He looked down at the, now really tiny, glass table when he realized that he can get the key and finally open the door. "Maybe someone is trying to help me." He pondered out loud. He knelt down at the table and swiped the key and let it off and onto his palm since his fingers were way too big to grab it. He pinched the tiny bottle of the shrinking potion and took the last few sips of it so he can shrink back down. He coughed a little at the bile liquid slipping down his throat.

He shrank back down to his tiny self, glad that his clothes fit him properly, but that made him think. "Why didn't my clothes grow with me but stood the same when I shrank?" He shrug the thought and ran up to the door, excited to finally be able to into the beautiful world on the opposite side.

He shoved the key into the lock and it made a click sound, when he turned it. He slowly opened the door and his face light up as he walked out into the wonderful world. He marveled at the beautiful scenery. The field was full of bright, vivid colors, a mixture of blue, yellow, red and purple flowers. A very tiny flying horse whizzed by his face, followed by a tiny dragon that was chasing it as it was breathing fire. He turned around to make sure he wasn't seeing things. At this point, he thinks he's dreaming because none of this can be real? "Where am I?" he asked himself.

"You're in wonderland." A mysterious voice answered. Phil slightly jumped and turned around to see where the voice came from. There, stood two quite large guys, who looked oddly familiar. They had a very round body shape and they were both wearing brown overalls with brown and white stripe shirts underneath. He studied their appearance for a minute and something clicked in his head.

"Chris? PJ?" Phil said in a confused tone. The two men just looked at each other with a confused look on their faces and looked back at Phil.

"Who?" One of them asked.

"I-I'm sorry but you guys look like my friends."

"Well, we aren't them. I'm Twiddledee and he's Twiddledum." One of them introduced. Phil covered his mouth as he snickered at their names.

"I think you got the wrong Phil." A voice squeaked out of nowhere. A tiny mouse appeared from behind the duo along with the rabbit Phil saw earlier.

"I swear, he's the right Phil." the rabbit responded.

"If he was the right one, he would've remembered how to get in here with struggle."

"Uh, excuse me." Phil interrupted their argument. "What do you mean I'm the wrong Phil?" he questioned. "How can there be a right Phil? How are you guys talking? Apparently, I am dreaming."

The somewhat twins and the small creatures stared at them before one of the twins had a thought. "Absolem would know. C'mon, I'll escort you there." He waddled his way towards Phil and grabbed his arm before the other spoke up.

"No I want to escort." The other whined as he made his way towards him and grabbed his other arm and started tugging him away. "Let go."

"No, you let go." The first twin said as he tugged Phil back in his direction, but neither of them letting go.

"You both can escort me." Phi try to interject, but neither of them were listening as they continued to argue while walking down the path to Absolem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

The twins eventually stopped arguing and pulling Phil as they continued their journey. Phil winced a little and rubbed his arm at the amount of tugging that they did. He felt like they were gonna pull his arms apart with how much they were pulling him towards each other. He looked around as they got deeper into the woods as it got slightly darker and noticed there was a bunch of giant mushrooms. "I've never seen mushrooms this big before." he thought to himself. "They are massive. Either that, or I'm just really small. Then again, this is only a dream."

He looked up ahead and saw a shroud of blue smoke that was surrounding a bunch of mushrooms. He squinted his eyes a little, as if that would help him see through the smoke better. As the group got closer, the smoke starts to thin out.

"Who are you?" a mysterious voice asked as the blue smoke thinned out more to reveal a blue caterpillar, who was smoking a hooka.

"Absolum?" Phil questioned, assuming that was, indeed, him.

"You're not Absolum. I'm Absolum. The question is..." he paused as he took a deep breath into the pipe. "...who are you?" He breathed out the smoke in Phil's face. He choked a little and waved the smoke out of his face. "Phil." he answered.

"We shall see."

"What do you mean by that?" Phil asked, confused. "Last time I checked, my name is Phil."

The blue caterpillar took another puff of his hooka.

"Unroll the Oraculum." Phil looked at him in confusion, not knowing what an Oraculum is. The rabbit and the mouse quickly climbed up on a mushroom unroll a scroll, which happens to appear there. Phil didn't remember seeing it there before. Phil took a closer look at the scroll and he couldn't believe what he saw. He saw himself, along with all the other creatures in it. He's also amazed as the pictures were actually moving.

"This looks like some sort of calendar." Phil finally spoke.

"Compendium." Absolem corrected. "It tells each and every day since the beginning." He skimmed through the scroll until Absolem spoke again. "Show him the Frabjous Day."

"Frabjous Day?" Phil questioned. "What's that?"

"That's the day when you slay the Jabberwocky." One of the twins said.

"Wait, what?" Phil's eyes went wide as his voice squeaked. "I slay a what?"

"The Jabberwocky." the other spoke as he pointed to a specific spot on the scroll. That's you there, with the Vorpal sword. It's the only sword that can kill it. No other sword can." Phil glanced at the scroll, and there, he saw himself in full body armor, with sword in hand, about to behead the beast.

"No, this can't be." Phil was stunned as he started to back away from the scroll. "That's not me."

"I know." The little mouse spoke up. "That's what I've been trying to say."

"Please, Absolem. Is he the right Phil?" The White Rabbit asked, in a hopeful tone.

"Not hardly." Was all Absolem said before he took one more puff of his hooka and breathed out the smoke, disappearing behind it.

Phil started backing away as they started marching towards him, looking rather angry.

"I told you." The mouse said.

"I said so." the twins said in unison.

"No, I said so." Tweedledum argued. "You said he might be."

"No, you said he would if he was." the other argue back.

"I was so certain of you." the White Rabbit looked at him in disappointment.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be the wrong Phil." he finally interjected. "I didn't know there was a right or wrong one. Wait..." Phil pondered for a moment. "This is my dream. I'm just gonna wake up, and you will cease to exist." He closed his eyes and pinched himself in the arm. Everyone looked at him confused, like he was crazy or something. He opened his eyes back up and noticed that he was still in the same spot. "Strange. That usually works."

"If you like, I can poke you with this." The mouse said as she took out her tiny sword. "It would probably help." She just wanted a reason to hurt him because she knew he was the wrong Phil.

"Actually, it might help. Thank you." He didn't know why he thanked her since he knows it will hurt like hell if it didn't work.

"My pleasure." The mouse wasted no time running up to Phil's foot and jabbed her tiny sword onto his foot."

"Ow!" Phil yelped as he grabbed his foot, wincing in pain. 

There was loud growl coming from the bushes as a giant beasts bursts through the trees. "BENDERSNATCH." The twins yelled as Phil just stood there in shock as everyone started running away. Soon after, an army of soldiers, wearing red armor that looked like playing cards, started to run towards him. The Bendersnatch let out another roar as it lunged towards Phil. Phil eventually started running away as Tweedledee and Tweedledum hid in a bush.

He didn't know why, but he had the urge to look back. When he did, he saw one of the soldiers snatch the White Rabbit in a net. He continued to run as fast as he can. He felt his chest hurting and he wasn't sure if he can run much longer. He suddenly stopped when a thought crossed his mind.

"Wait." he thought out loud. "It's only a dream. Nothing can hurt me." Even after pinching himself and getting stabbed in he foot, he still assumes that he's still in a dream. So he turned around and saw the beast running towards him. As it got closer, he kept on repeating "It can't hurt me. It can't hurt me." The Bendersnatch soon caught up to Phil and stopped merely inches from him. He let out a loud roar that almost made Phil fall backwards.

"RUN!" A tiny voice yelled as Phil saw the tiny mouse run towards the monster and climbed all the way on top of it's head. She took out her sword and jabbed his eye out, making him flinch and accidentally scratched Phil's arm. Phil winced at the pain he received and placed his hand on the wound on his arm. The mouse jumped down and ran off with the Bendersnatch's eye still stuck on her sword. Phil took this opportunity to run off into the distance, the twins coming out of hiding and joining him shortly after.


	4. Chapter 4

It was getting dark out and Phil found himself wandering deep into the woods. The Tweedle Twins, which he likes to call them, are no longer by his side since they got snatched by a giant bird while they were arguing yet again. They were at a fork in the road and neither of them knew which way to go and they started tugging on Phil's arms once again, which hurt him more since he got scratch by the beast earlier before. He had no choice but to venture out alone.

He wasn't sure if he was shivering because it was cool out, or if he was slightly scared because every sound he heard made him slightly jump. He keeps on glancing at his wound on his arm every so often, making him wince at how bad it looked.

"It looks like you ran afoul of something with wicked claws." A voice spoke behind him, making him jump as he quickly turned around. There, he saw a large, gray cat with somewhat blue stripes on his fur with large, emerald eyes, laying down on a tree branch. He smiled really wide that showed many teeth. Phil found this to be strange since cats don't have as much teeth as the cat that is in front of him, or the fact that he never saw a cat with blue stripes on his fur before.

"I'm still definitely dreaming." He is still convincing himself that he is still asleep and he's in a dream world.

"What did that to you?" the cat asked about his wound on his arm.

"I forgot the name. All I know is that it starts with a B. Banner, Bander..."

"The Bendersnatch?" the cat helped him figure it out. "Well, I'd better have a look." He floats towards him and makes his body invisible. His head was the only body part that was floating. Phil was kind of amused but scared at the same time.

"What are you doing?" Phil asked. The cat starts turning it's head around in a full three hundred and sixty degree circle.

"It's needs to be purified by someone with evaporating skills or it will fester and putrefy." He made his body full visible again as he continues to float.

"Uh, no thanks." Phil declined. "This is only a dream anyways so I'll be fine once I wake up."

"Fine, then let me at least bind it for you." Like magic, the cat quickly ripped a part of Phil's sleeve with ease and starts to wrap it around his wound. "What do you call yourself?" he asked while wrapping the scratch up.

"Phil."

"The Phil?" he said excitedly as he smiled really wide once again once he heard his name.

"Well, I'm not too sure. Some say I am, others say I'm not. There's a huge debate on it though and it's making me confused."

"Well, I never get involved in politics. Anyways, you best be on your way." The cat slowly starts to drift away from him.

"Wait, what way?" Phil asked in confusion. "I don't know where I'm going. I just want to wake up already."

"Fine." the cat turns back around. "I'll lead you to the Hare and the Hatter, but I'm not helping you anymore." he completely disappears, leaving Phil alone. He begins to look around him, trying to find where he went. "Coming?" the cat spoke, sitting in the distance. Phil turns back around and starts jogging towards him.

They eventually make it out of the forest and Phil swears it was night time when they were walking through the woods. The sky was filled with bright stares in the midnight sky and the full moon shining brightly. Now, the sky the sky was a dull, gray color and this made Phil kind of sad. He liked seeing the bright colors when he first entered wonderland, but this area just doesn't seem so happy.

In front of him was a long table, filled with lots of food, teacups and a teapot right in the middle. He doesn't know why there are so many teacups and so much food because there were only three people here. Well, two animals and a human. On the left side was a rabbit that looked like he had a twitching problem. Maybe he had one too many lumps of sugars in his tea, Phil thought. On the right side was that mouse that was always accusing him of being 'the wrong Phil,' which he still didn't understand. He noticed that she was now carrying the eyeball that she took from the Bendersnatch. He kind of felt annoyed by her. On the opposite end of the table from where Phil was standing was a man, who he assumed was Hatter, with with a tall hat, his orange hair sticking out of it in crazy ways, wearing a brown suit sort of and his face painted white. Compared to Phil's skin complexion, it made him feel like he was the tan one for once compared to his friend back home.

Hatter looked up and smiled when he heard Phil's footsteps coming out of the forest. He jumped out of his seat and started walking across the table, stomping on all of the food and spilling the tea, without a care in the world.

Phil got a better look at his face when he came closer and knelt down to his height. He forgot how small he was once he was face to face with him.

"It's you." Hatter finally spoke,

"No, it's not." the mouse squeaked. "McTwisp brought the wrong Phil." Phil assumed that was the name of the rabbit in the blue jacket.

"It's absolutely Phil." Hatter said with confidence in his tone." I know him anywhere."

"Dan?" Phil piped in when he finally recognized his face. He assumed it was Dan since he had his similar face. All three of them started giggling at him.

"Who is this Dan you speak of?" Hatter asked. "My name is Hatter, not Dan."

"I'm sorry." Phil felt embarrassed. "You kind of look like my friend back home."

Without any warning, Hatter pinches Phil's tiny arms and start carrying him back across the table, making it shake and spilling everything again.

"Well, you see, we're still having tea." Hattter starts to speak. "because I was trying to kill time, waiting for you to return. You're terribly late, you know." Phil didn't know if he should apologize for being late, even though he didn't even know he was late for anything.

Once he was put down, he walked over to the empty seat that was closest to Hatter, although the seat was much bigger than him. He was thankful that he placed a box on the chair so Phil can reach the table.

"Now that you're back, we need to get on to the Frabjous Day." he said excitedly.

"Frabjous Day!" Everyone else cheered. They soon followed it with "DOWNWITHTHEBLOODYBIGHEAD." but it sounded all jumbled up together that Phil didn't understand them.

"What?" Phil asked confused.

"Down with the Bloody Big Head." the cat spoke, which Phil later learned his name was Chesire. "The Bloody Big Head being the Red Queen." he sips from his tea once he was done speaking.

The sounds of horses neighing got all of their attention from the forest as the panicky hare hopped across the table and hid behind Cheshire. Cheshire quickly dissolved into thin air, making the jittery hare running back to his seat.

"Drink this quickly," Hatter said as he forced a bottle between Phil's lips, that looked similar to the one he drank that made him small. He coughed from the familiar vile going down his throat and, to think he couldn't get any smaller, he started shrinking once again. However, his clothes didn't shrink with him this time. Hatter quickly grabbed an empty teapot with one hand and grabbed Phil with the other and shoved Phil inside the teapot.

Along with the soldiers in red was a bloodhound sniffing around, trying to sniff up Phil's scent. A guy got down from his horse and made his way to the trio. He had jet black, somewhat wavy hair. He had a scar on his left eye, which was covered up with a black, heart shaped eye patch.

"Well, if isn't my favorite trio of lunatics." he spoke. "We're looking for a boy named Phil. The queen wants to have a "word" with him." He makes air quotes around the word word.

"Speaking of the queen." Hatter spoke. "Here's a little song we used to song in his honor." The trio started singing the song in the tune of Twinkle twinkle little star.

Twinkle, twinkle little bat

The guy interrupted their little jingle as he wrapped his arm around Hatter's throat.

"If you're hiding him, then you'll lose your heads."

"Already lost them." Hatter replied hoarsely, making the animals giggle. He let go of Hatter, and they started singing again, but was interrupted again as the bloodhound walked under the table, getting closer to Hatter, making them keep on repeating the word Twinkle as panic started to set in. The bloodhound made it to Hatter's side of the table and started sniffing the teapot he was holding that contained Phil. The Hatter whispered something to the dog, making him run out from under the table and back into the woods.

"Follow the hound." The man ordered as the red soldiers followed his command. He soon mounted his horse to follow them, making the trio sigh in relief once he left.

The Hatter opened the teapot lid to let Phil out, only to quickly shut it, realizing that he kind of didn't have any clothes on since the one he had on were way too big. He took his clothes out of the pot and quickly started snipping at it. He made a smaller shirt and pants out of the same clothes he was wearing and gave it to Phil to change. Once Phil got dressed, he gave the teapot a knock, letting Hatter know he's ready.

Hatter pinched Phil by the back of the shirt and set him on the table. He took one look at him and gave him a satisfactory smile.

"I like it." Hatter squeaked. He took off his hat and set it on the table. "Get on." Phil looked at him confused, but didn't bother asking any questions as he climbed onto his hat.

"I love traveling by hat." the little mouse spoke as she made her way across the table to try to get on the hat.

"Only Phil is able to ride the hat, Mally." Mally pouted as Hatter stood up and started to walk away as he carefully put on his hat.

They ended up in another forest and Phil is still sticking to his theory that he's dreaming. How can it turn from day to night in such a small amount of time, he thought. The forest they were in, however, was in two different colors. On one side, it was bright orange and on the other, it was a dark blue. All the trees had little to no leaves as the leaves were descending to the ground, a slight breeze making them float everywhere.

Hatter was just mumbling on about something that Phil didn't understand. He carefully tried to climb down his hat, hanging on to the brim before letting go, landing on Hatter's shoulders.

"What are you talking about?" Phil finally asked. Hatter didn't give him an answer and, instead just stared at him before he turned his head back and continued his trek through the woods.

He continued to mumble on, something about the Jabberwocky, Benndersnatch and the Vorpal sword. Does everyone think that I can slay this Jabberwocky monster, Phil thinks to himself.

"I'm not gonna do it." Phil interrupts Hatter's mumbling. "I'm not gonna slay and there's nothing you can do to change my mind."

Hatter stopped dead in his tracks, giving Phil another glare, before grabbing him off of his shoulders and placing him down on a lone rock, then started to walk away from him.

"Hey." Phil shouted at him "You're just gonna leave me here alone? You can't just leave me?"

"Why not?" Hatter snarled. "Do you have any idea what the Red Queen has done? You don't slay."

"I couldn't if I wanted to. I'm not really the killing, or in this case, the slaying type."

"You weren't the same as you were before." Hatter walked back to Phil and knelt down. "There's something missing inside there." He gives his chest a little poke, making Phil slightly lose his balance.

"What did the Red Queen do?" Phil finally asked. He was curious what the Red King was up to and, more importantly, why he wanted him.

"It's a sad story." Hatter answered, a sad expression developing on his face.

"Tell me anyways." Hatter looked around and, Phil didn't notice before, but there were pieces of wood that looked like the shape of houses that used to be there before something terrible happened.

Hatter began to reminisce. Everyone was clapping and cheering and, standing next to the Hatter was The White Queen, looking down on her white horse, smiling and waving at the cheerful crowd around her. Then they heard a roar as the Jabberwocky emerged behind the house, breathing fire down at the ground as everybody started running, trying to find a safe place to hid. The White Queen's crown fell of her head as her horse stood on it's hind legs in sheer panic before it started running, making the Queen dropped a sword. Trees and houses begin to burn down as everyone was cleared out.

"Hatter? Hatter." Phil snapped Hatter out of his thoughts.

"I'm fine." was all Hatter said.

They heard a barking in the distance that made Hatter panic.

"Red Knights." he said as he quickly picked up Phil and clutched him hear his chest to hide him as he started to run. He didn't know where to run to, but he just ran, trying to get as far away from the Red Knights as he can. He hid behind a tree, waiting for the Red Knights to pass by. Once it was safe, he started to run in the other direction.

He quickly came to a dead end, a canal blocking him to run any further with nowhere to hid since he decided to run out of the forest. He took his hat off and grabbed Phil and placed him on his hat.

"If you go south to Trotter's Bottom, you would come across The White Queen's castle. Hold on tightly." Hatter instructed and Phil tried to grasp on to the hat as tight as he can as Hatter tossed his hat across the canal. The hat landed on the other side of the canal, making Phil roll off but, surprisingly, didn't get injured. He stood up and wiped at his clothes from whatever dirt he had on it and looked on the other side where the Hatter was standing.

"Down with the bloody Red Queen!" He shouted as the Red Knights circled around him and started escorting him back into the forest.

Phil started to shiver as a cool breeze hit his face. He looked out to the horizon and saw the last bit of the sun finally set into the horizon. He felt like now is a good time to sleep, even though he still thinks he's in a dream. With all of his might, he lifted the hat and crawled underneath. He laid down on the ground, the blades of grass trickling his skin. He begins to worry, thinking that if this wasn't a dream, he wonders if he will ever make it back home, and more importantly alive before his eyes slowly start to shut as he eventually falls asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

It was hard for Phil to get some decent sleep since laying on the ground wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep. He continued to lay there, ignoring the sun peeking under the brim of the hat as it began to rise, trying to get as much sleep as he can. His plan was ruined when he suddenly heard sniffing coming from the other side followed by a low growl.

A large snout of a dog suddenly poked through the bottom of the hat, sniffing underneath it as he lifted the hat. Phil guess it was the same dog who led the Red Knights towards Hatter.

"You were suppose to lead them away from us!" he scolded as he stood up. "Da..er...I mean...Hatter trusted you." he can't help the fact that the Hatter looks like Dan, except for the orange, hair.

"They have my wife and pups," the dog finally spoke.

Phil isn't surprise that the dog can actually talk seeing how every creature living in this universe he's stuck in can talk. He kinda feels bad for the dog now. He thinks he has to do anything in order to save his family.

"What is your name?" Phil asked

"Bayard."

"Sit," Phil commanded and Bayard followed.

"Is your name Phil, by any chance?" Bayard asked.

"Yeah, but, to some, I'm not the one that they're looking for, which I still don't know what that means."

"The Hatter wouldn't have given himself up if you weren't the right Phil."

Bayard has a good point, Phil thought to himself. Out of everyone, The Hatter was the only one to believe he was the right Phil. Maybe that was another reason why he reminded him of Dan as well. He doesn't know if he can call him a friend, but he can feel a strange bond with him.

"Where did they take him?" Phil asked, trying to get more information.

"To the Red Queen's castle at Salazen Grum."

"So what are we waiting for? We must go rescue him."

"I believe we can't do that, Phil. That is not what's foretold."

"I don't care." Phil starts to get annoyed. "If it weren't for me, he wouldn't be there in the first place."

"The Frabjous Day is near. You must prepare to defeat the Jabberocky."

Now Phil is starting to get frustrated.

"From the moment I fell down that bloody rabbit hole, people keep on telling me what I can and cannot do and who I am and who I am not. I shrank, grew, shrank again, scratched, then shrank yet again to an even smaller size and stuffed inside of a teapot," his voice cracks slightly. "I've been told that I am 'the right Phil' but then told I wasn't, which still confuses me, but this a dream. This is my dream dammit, and I'll decide where I can and cannot go."

"You'll diverge from the path..." Bayard tried to interrupt, but Phil fires back.

"I'll make the path!" Phil shouts, trying to make his argument final.

Bayard doesn't argue anymore and just bows his head down, allowing Phil to climb on top of his snout. He crawls his away on to his head, making his way to Bayard's collar, straddling his neck as he holds on to one of the loops on the collar.

"Take me to Salazen Grum, and don't forget the hat," he demanded, making a mental note, promising himself to return Hatter's hat back. Bayard followed orders as he sat back up, grabbed the hat with his house and started running towards their destination.

They reach their destination soon after once Phil spotted the castle just over the hill as they got closer. The castle was very big, or it's the fact that he's still small, and it was very...red. Well mostly red. the castle walls were white but it blended well with the red.

Of course, they weren't gonna go to the entrance of the castle. That would be dangerous and stupid. So Bayard decided to make his way to the side of the castle wall and stopped where there was a moat with something, or rather some things foating in it.

Bayard laid down to let Phil get off of him and Phil approached the moat. When he got closer, he soon realized what was in the water. His face scrunched up, disgusted, that there were floating, colorless human heads floating across the water.

"It's the only way in," Bayard spoke.

With no other choice, Phil hopped on one of the floating heads, making it slightly sink when he jumped on it. He jumped onto the second one, his foot suddenly slipping into the mouth of the lifeless head.

"Yuck," Phil squeaked, as he took his foot out as a string of black goo was stuck to his shoe.

He hopped onto the final head before jumping across to the other side of the land. He walked up to the wall, figuring out how he can climb up it. He quickly figured that there's no way to go over, but he did discover a small crack in the brick, which he can perfectly squeeze through.

"Bayard, the hat," he shouted as Bayard took the hat and flung it over with all his might over the castle wall. He took a deep breath as he started to crawl inside the tiny crack. He doesn't know how, but he has to think of a way to rescue Hatter without being caught.

There were a lot of bright red roses on bright green bushes that were well trimmed. Phil has nothing against the color red, but he wishes there was more color than red, then again, she is known as the Red Queen.

He quickly hides behind a tree once he heard her voice. He try to get a good look at her. Her skin was as white as silk, or maybe she just wore a lot of makeup, Phil thought. She was so short, that If Phil was at his normal height, he would easily tower over her and her hair was very short, curly and the same crimson color that the castle is filled with.

He noticed that she was holding a flamingo by it's legs upside down. He felt really bad for the animal at how poorly he's being treated right now. She quickly swung it, like a golf club, as it made contact with something on the ground that Phil couldn't really see, since he's too far away. Something whizzed by his head and he quickly made his way towards the general direction.

As he got closer, he realized that it was a porcupine with his tiny, little legs tied up. He tried to untie it, but the tiny critter was squeaking, but he figures it isn't too much noise for him to get caught.

He hears rustling behind him and he turns around, spotting McTwisp hopping towards Phil. The familiar rabbit stops in his tracks once he spots Phil.

"Well, if it isn't the wrong Phil," he spits. "What brings you here?"

"I've come to rescue the Hatter."

"Not when you're the size of the gerbil."

"Well, do you have anymore of that magical cake that makes me grow?"

"Oh yes, I might have some left." McTwisp, then, takes out the cake out of his pocket. It may be small to him, but, compared to the size of Phil, it's much bigger, but he can still hold it with ease.

Phil starts taking bites of the great tasting cake. He doesn't know when's the last time he ate, but he can't help but stop eating it. He soon regrets it when he starts to grow and McTwisp starts to panic.

"Oh no, no no, stop growing," McTwisp says frantically as he hides in the bush. Phil starts to panic too as he couldn't stop growing. He doesn't even know if it's worse that his clothes aren't growing with him and they eventually rip. He's thankful that he's behind a bush so nobody can see him naked, but now he starts to panic more once he realized he's been spotted by The Red Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been awhile since I last updated. Five months to be exact. I just lost motivation. Hopefully, it doesn't happen again. Feedback is greatly appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

If he had the chance, Phil would just run away right now, but seeing as he is completely naked prevents him to do so. He was right that he would tower over the queen, but then again, he is a foot taller than his average height.

"And what is this?" The Red Queen spoke.

"It's....it's a who, your Majesty." McTwisp answers, slightly panicking still. "This is...uh..." he tries to think of a name so he wouldn't give up Phil's identity, but he has a hard time doing so.

"S-Stryker," Phil interjects. "My name is Stryker."

"Stryker?" the queen questions, with a slight confused look on her face.

"Y-yes, Stryker, from...uh...the land of Strykerville." Phil mentally facepalmed himself for that, but it seems that the queen is buying into his lie.

"What happened to your clothes?" she continues to interrogate.

"I...uh...outgrew them." Phil is known to be a bad liar, but he has no idea how his lies are actually working, but he isn't complaining. "I've been growing a lot lately. People make fun of me for my height since I'm taller than everyone at Strykerville." The Red Queen's face turned slightly sympathetic.

"Someone find some clothes for this enormous boy."

And that's how Phil manage his way into The Red Queen's castle. He was glad that he was finally clothed, even if his suit, that was entirely the color red, was made it out of curtains since nobody had clothes available for Phil at the size he is now. If he ever makes it back home, he never wants to see any shade of red ever again.

He follows the queen to her throne, which the back of the throne was shape like a heart and it was the shade of the annoying color Phil is sick of seeing. Phil wonders if he should sit or stand as the queen, herself, sat down on her throne.

"Sit," the queen commanded, which Phil looked down as to where he was suppose to sit. He was confused because, at his height, the supposed chair, look nothing more than a foot rest.

"Sit!" the queen yelled, which made Phil flinched so he obeyed as he sat down. "Where are my fat boys?" the queen spoke. "You must meet them. FAT BOYS."

Phil thought she was referring and he was right as the Tweedle Twins waddle in front of them, hand in hand.

"They have an unusual way of speaking. Now speak fat boys." she ordered.

Phil noticed that one of the twins recognized him, which made him start to panic, fearing that they might blow is cover. He mouthed 'no' at them, hoping they wouldn't say anything.

"Hey, is that..." one of them starts to speak.

"No, no, it isn't." the other interrupts, trying to not give Phil up.

"Are you sure because.."

"No, it isn't" They continue to bicker back and forth until they start hitting each other, which amuses the queen, making her giggle.

"I love my fat boys," she says in between giggles. "Now get out." The twins make there exit, continuing to argue and hit each other, like they usually do.

Phil heard footsteps entering from behind the curtains and what he saw was a gentleman that had a scar on his right eye that was covered with a red, heart shaped eye patch (the same gentleman that interrupted Hatter's tea party, but Phil never knew what he looked like since he was stuffed inside a teapot.

He greeted the queen as he took her by the hand and kissed it. He then looked up and noticed Phil sitting by her side, Phil not looking back at him, keeping his focus straight ahead.

"And, who is this fine gentleman?" the knight asked.

"His name is Stryker," the queen answered

"From Stykerville," Phil finished her sentence

"Any luck with the prisoner?" she asked the knight.

"He's stubborn."

You're too soft on him. Bring him!" she barked

The giant doors in front of them began to open as the throne room began to fill up with armored Red Knights that were shaped like cards, each of them had a different number and hearts on them as well. In front of them, in shackles, was the Hatter, as he made his way to the queen, kneel down before her.

"I heard a rumor that Phil has returned to Underland. Do you, perhaps, know where he is?" she begins to question Hatter. Phil can trust Hatter. He knows that Hatter wouldn't blow his cover.

"I wouldn't know." Hatter lied "I don't know who he is. I've never heard of that name before."

"What if I take off your head? Would you know then?" she threatened

Hatter couldn't help but laugh maniacally. "What an enormously large head you have." Phil couldn't help but snicker. Another reason why he liked Hatter was because he wasn't afraid to speak his mind, which sorta remind of Dan. "I would love to hat it."

"Hat it?" the queen questioned.

"Yes, I used to make hats for the White Queen, but it was much too difficult since it was so small."

"Yes, it is quite small indeed."

"But first..." Hatter stuck out his shackled hands, hoping that he can be free.

"Unbind him, Stayne." The Red Queen ordered the gentleman standing beside her. He looked at her as if she was crazy. "How can he work if his hands are bound?" He didn't bother argue with her as he unsheathed his sword and struck the shackles off of Hatter's wrists, shattering it in pieces.

Later in the night, Phil made his way to the room where The Red Queen locked up Hatter. Phil went back into the courtyard earlier to retrieve Hatter's hat back. Phil is amazed at how well he makes all these hats that are scattered all over the table, different shapes and sizes, a few have feathers on them.

"They are all wonderful," he complimented. "You should let me try one on."

"It's good to be working on what I do best again," Hatter smiled.

"It's too bad that you have to make them for her."

Hatter's smile quickly faltered and he suddenly stopped working, looking like he was deep in thought. Suddenly, he started throwing all the hats he made everywhere, tearing up pieces of fabric, and he tried to leave,but his ankle was shackled, and he continued to thrash about.

"Hatter!" Phil called out as gently places his hands onto Hatter's face.

"What's wrong with me, Phil?" he asked. "Have I gone mad?" Phil placed his hand onto Hatter's forehead, as if to check he was sick.

"I'm afraid so. You're entirely bonkers. But I'll tell you what. All the best people are." Hatter couldn't help but smile. That actually cheered him up a bit.

Phil grabbed his hat and placed it on top of Hatter's head.

"That's better. Now you look like yourself again." Phil smiled, glad that Hatter has finally calmed down.

"Hat man, where are my hats?" the Red Queen shouted from the other side of the door, which frightened the both of them.

"I'm told sh keeps the Vorpal Sword somewhere hidden in the castle," Hatter informed Phil. "Find the rabbit, he will help you. Find it, Phil, and take it to the White Queen."

With that piece of information, Phil left the room, in search of McTwisp. He still has doubts that he can slay the Jabberwocky, but he assumes he must if it means that he can go back home.


End file.
